Episode 222: The Rich Kids Camp
"The Rich Kids Camp" was originally released on October 20, 2014. Description It's a Max Fun Week special as we welcome John Hodgman to the program. He does an admirable, charitable job of pretending he knows who we are. Suggested talking points A Fate Worse than Public Deficationsic, Papa John Refuses to Grow, A Day Without Doxxing, Bowser Went to Juliard. Outline 04:41 - If someone sneezes in the bathroom stall next to you, should you say, "bless you?" I was recently in a bathroom, and I sneezed. The other person in the stallsic did not say bless you. Then I thought maybe I was being too judgmental; however, the lady did not wash her hands (!!!), so I'm not really sure what the proper etiquette would be, since this lady obviously didn't have any. -- Megan 09:19 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Emmalee, who asks: What can I be for Halloween at work? I have to wear my Papa Johns shirt and hat but not the pants.? We can wear makeup or anything else. I also have the white out zombie contacts too. 16:40 - My husband and I recently moved into our first home in a neighborhood that has a lot of elementary and middle-school aged kids. My memories of middle school suggest we should be at least a little on guard for mailbox bashing, TP trees and other mild hooliganism. How can we plan our candy costume or exterior décor to deter pranking. If there is no stopping the tricksters, what should we do to prepare ourselves and our home for the aftermath? -- Please Just Take The Candy And Go 20:27 - Y - Sent in by Michael Allen, from Yahoo Answers user Mr. Lizard's, who asks: What should I name my new restaurant that only serves leftovers from other restaurants? I am hoping to open a successful restaurant and I just need a good name. Here is the concept: There is nothing better than eating a delicious meal at a nice restaurant and having enough to take home and eat later. My restaurant will serve leftovers from other restaurants so you can experience that joy without the trouble of having to go to the other restaurant in the first place. I plan to offer a premium menu with options from places like Olive Garden, Applebee's, and Red Lobster as well as value items like Pizza Hut pizza or McDonalds burgers and fries. It is a very wise business model because I will not have the expensive start-up costs of ovens or grills. I’ll just need an extra large walk-in cooler and a few microwaves. Names I am considering: GOOD rehEATS Twice Baked Leftovers (this is my favorite so far) Please let me know if you need additional info to come up with a good name. 24:48 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Prosper. Personal message from Luke. Personal message from Future Tom Reagan. 35:00 - John Hodgman introduced. 41:52 - I recently grew out a mustache. It's not quite as impressive as your own masterpiece, but I think it works. The problem is that I keep getting this paranoid feeling that everyone around me thinks it's meant ironically. Do you have any tips for making it obvious that the lip hair is sincere, or 2) getting over this feeling and not giving a shit? -- Hunter 52:05 - I have been a book seller for seven years, and I think my next career step is probably working at a publisher or a literary agent. As a former terribly-famous professional literary agent, do you have any suggestions on how to start? Are there courses I should go back to school for? Do you just start in the mail room and see if anything oepns up. I also have amicable relationships with a few decently well known authors within my favorite genre - would, say, getting character references from them on my resume make me more enticingly employable? -- Searching To Shovel Spots On The Sinking Ship Of Signature 59:52 - What dishes would all three of you cook on a cooking competition? -- 62:03 - I make things incessantly - absurd drawing machines, books, musical instruments, and furniture to name a few. I'm good at the solitary business of realizing these works, but my trouble is the social effort required to sustain my ability to make them. I understand that people are most concerned with their own lives, and so talking casually about my projects (or worse, promoting them) makes me feel manipulative and conceited. How do you make people aware of what you're doing without making yourself feel obnoxious? -- Bashful In Brooklyn 64:16 - In the TV's "The Cosby Show", which Huxtable child is the best in terms of plotlines, memorable sayings, and overall attitude? -- Bill Lever In Baton Rouge 68:27 - John Hodgman leaves 71:52 - Housekeeping 76:27 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Nokia, who asks: Why do I feel guilty for eating fruit? Quotes On Garbage Food Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Facial Hair Category:Guestsperts